cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
RememberTheBlitz
Operative Redacted '''(Also known as '''RememberTheBlitz, RTB, or R) is a high-level Cerberus defector who frequents CDN. Very little is know about RTB due to his heavy use of redaction VIs. He is known to have been a member of the O7 program, and to have fought on Torfan with Pharos before the pair joined Cerberus. It is possible he was involved in Pharos' recruitment. During his time with Cerberus, he was involved in a variety of operations, including espionage, paramilitary actions, and experimental cleanup. In early 2186, Operative Redacted faked his own death and defected from Cerberus after coming to the realization that the organization did not have humanity's best interests at heart. He reappeared shortly after the Reapers attacked Earth. Unlike many other defectors, he chose not to rejoin the Alliance, and began planning independent operations against his former employers. After the war ended, he set up Redacted Security Consultants on Noveria, while privately beginning to build a new covert, pro-human organization. Criminal Record "Well, the only crime I'm wanted for in Citadel Space is Treason. I think I'm also wanted for questioning about my relationship with Cerberus. But I haven't used that name since I left the Alliance, so every time I enter Citadel Space, I have a clean slate. Of course, various individuals who may have allegedly been former aliases of mine might have been accused of some of the following crimes: *''Murder (83 counts split between 5 different aliases. One identity is wanted for 58 counts. I may have blown up a frigate.)'' *''Attempted Murder (5 counts; 4 of them I eventually killed under a different name)'' *''Terrorism'' *''Conspiracy to commit Murder'' *''Conspiracy to commit Terrorism'' *''Theft'' *''Destruction of private property'' *''Possession of unlicensed weapons'' *''Fraud'' *''Computer Fraud'' *''Extortion'' *''Bribing C-SEC officials'' *''Attempting to bribe C-SEC officials'' *''Possession of illegal substances (poisons)'' *''Breaking and Entering'' *''Breaking and Exiting'' *''Theft of classified information'' *''Invasion of personal space'' *''Trespassing'' *''Arson'' In Hegemony space, I'm wanted for attempted genocide. I promise, the claims are totally ludicrous. There are also bounties around for the capture of the individual responsible for various assassinations I've performed. I've even collected a few of them. Other Trivia The "character" SNOW VARREN was just RTB screwing around on Cerberus' board with an alt account. Threads and Posts OpSec: Just how good is our Cerberus operative at maintaining it? I Have Returned: RTB reports back in. What's been happening while he was away? Evaluation: RTB and colleagues talk to Pharos about his orphanage bombing problem. An Inspector Calls: RTB attempts a preventative anti-husk operation. A Bit of Misdirection: RTB justifies himself to Operative Grey, after contributing to a "best kill" thread with this post. Alas, Poor Yorick: RTB informs Cerberus about his plans to retire. During the War I'm flattered, really...: RTB comes out of retirement. Two Redacteds walk into a bar: RTB and former colleagues have a disagreement in a Noverian bar. Citadel's Finest Chocolate: RTB and former colleagues have a disagreement in an Aroch Ward chocolate shop. Patience: RTB and new colleagues have a very slow disagreement with former colleagues while searching for a hidden shipyard. The Battle of Veratix Station: RTB, colleagues, and a variety of Terminus scum have a large disagreement with a particularly obnoxious former colleague. Things aren't as they used to be Rob: RTB meets with fellow Cerberus defector Harris Dawkins on Noveria. Wary at the track record of disagreements, he ensures precautions are taken. Return: RTB and colleagues rescue Pharos's lady friend from an underwater Cerberus base. Disagreements are had. The Noveria Years Aftermath: RTB avoids the chaos of post-relay Noveria by listening to reports on his newly captured shipyard. The Phoenix and the Snake: RTB shows Pharos his new facilities. New Years Party: RTB shows up uninvited at a Shin Akiba New Years Party. Humanity's Shield: RTB and VigilantVanguard(Sarah Thompson) have a discussion about Cerberus's legacy. Scorched Earth: Making a deal with Mekan on Erszbat. Category:Humans Category:Cerberus Personnel Category:Defunct Characters Category:Cerberus